herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edd
Edd (almost always referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him and not to mix him up with Ed as confusion) is a young inventor, hard-working student, neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds, an observation that seems to be unfortunately unappreciated by his peers. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used not only as a hat, but also as a catalyst to one of the show's biggest mysteries. Of the three Eds, Double D is the most respected and most liked by the others due to his harmless nature, intelligence, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be respectful towards him when it's convenient. The other kids usually come to him for help and advice, or if they need something fixed. He also does a lot of research and field work, on his own from his friends, and when he isn't with Eddy and Ed, the others often invite him to do things with them and become friendly. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, Double D is usually punished alongside his friends as a result, and sometimes his intellectual, nitpicky nature can wear on the nerves of the others. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident. He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. Double D is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. His outfit consists of a reddish orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and he wears a plaid tie for school. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Gallery 121px-Edd_edd_174x52.png|Edd ed_edd_n_eddy_01.jpg|Edd along with his friends, Ed and Eddy|link=Edd imageewo.jpg|Edd in his autumn/winter clothing Edd_3.png Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Heros Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Genius Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure of heart Category:Independent Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Ladies Men Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Titular Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Heroes with above average intelligence Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Tech-Users Category:Technology Lovers Category:Mechanics Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Neatfreaks Category:Bullied Heroes Category:IDW Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Responsible Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wanderers